


Hang Out with a Twist

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Helen Magnus and Charlotte Benoit hanging out but are interrupted by an uninvited guest... it's not unwelcome though...
Relationships: Helen Magnus & Charlotte Benoit & Nicholls, Helen Magnus & Nicholls, Helen Magnus/Charlotte Benoit/Nicholls, Helen Magnus/Nicholls
Kudos: 1





	Hang Out with a Twist

**Chapter 1**

The drinks on Richard's plane were very pleasant and Bradley refrained from coming onto Helen again. Helen and Charlotte declined Richard's offer of taking them wherever they wanted since Helen intended to hang out with Charlotte for a day or so. After talking business with Richard they parted and made their way to a hotel room.

They were about to enter when they heard a gun click and turned to find Nicholls standing there.

"Not again," Helen mumbled and glared at the blond woman who looked bad after the explosion, cuts on her arms and face, hair sticking up in all directions, clothes dirty. "I thought you were dead…"

"Takes more to kill me," Nicholls snarled, leaning on her right leg heavily since the left was pretty beat up.

Shaking her head, Helen looked the younger woman up and down. "In case you haven't noticed… your team blew up." When Nicholls moved closer with a limp, still with the gun in her hand, Helen rolled her eyes. "I can take care of your wounds." Charlotte wanted to protest but Helen lifted her hand. "I am a doctor. I can't let her bleed out."

"I don't need your help," Nicholls replied stubbornly and felt her arm start to shake since she was exhausted after the wringer the brunette had put her through.

Before anyone could say anything else, the blonde dropped the weapon and started to sway. Helen moved forward, catching her before she hit the ground and held the woman close. With Charlotte's help she brought Nicholls into the room and laid her down on the king-sized bed.

"This is not what I had imagined," Charlotte mumbled and watched Helen start to take off Nicholls' holsters and guns, the knife, the ear piece and everything else that hindered her like all the hair clips.

Sitting next to the unconscious blonde, feeling her pulse and her forehead, Helen looked at the professor apologetically. "I am really sorry but it goes against everything I believe in if I refuse to help her."

They went in search of a first aid kit, water and towels and Helen cleaned Nicholls' wounds after they had stripped her down to her black underwear. Helen couldn't help but flinch when she saw the blonde's entire left side covered in one huge bruise.

Done with Nicholls, Helen took care of Charlotte's minor wounds and then her own once more with Charlotte's help, sitting on the other side of the bed and having gotten rid of her torn vest.

"Why are you helping me after what I did?" Nicholls asked , groggily, waking up to find the brunette's face turned her way.

Smiling, Helen shrugged as Charlotte cleaned her face. "We are even in that regard I would say. I can't help but take care of my own kind."

Intrigued, Nicholls tilted her head in question with a smile. "What is your power?"

"Longevity," Helen answered and watched the blonde nod slowly. "You should take a shower by the way," she suggested. "I cleaned your wounds as best as I could but…" She gestured at Nicholls' dirty body.

Trying to get up, Nicholls groaned and slumped back. "Easier said than done." She looked up at the brunette who returned her gaze and had to agree with her boss who had called the brit hot.

"If I didn't know better I would think it's a pretense to get us to help you," Charlotte mumbled and made eye contact with the blonde.

"Why would I do that?" Nicholls asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Putting on a deadpan expression, Charlotte replied, "You're seriously telling me you don't find Helen hot?"

"Why just Helen?" Nicholls wanted to know and let her eyes roam Charlotte's body, still dressed in her beige shirt and gray slacks.

Grinning, Nicholls winked at Helen and remembered searching her, her intoxicating scent and the feeling of her soft skin under her hands. Lifting her hand from the bed, her good one, Nicholls stroked her fingers down Helen's dress-clad leg until she touched her skin. She enjoyed the shiver going through the brunette's body.

"So how about we all take a shower together?" Nicholls suggested and continued to caress Helen's leg. "I am Robin by the way. And before you start again… I don't think I'd be able to move much let alone wash myself."

"Charlotte," she returned and noticed that the other two were looking at her expectantly. "Alright… alright… I'm in." She started to take off her shirt.

A little self-conscious, Helen looked at Robin's hand still stroking her leg and watched it move up and under her dress, taking the garment with it. Moving up, careful with her injured knee, Helen pulled the dress up as she sat back down and made eye contact with Robin while she pulled it off, revealing her black underwear. She was also still wearing the holster for her knife and looked at Charlotte as she went to work on taking it off her. Soon they were all three just dressed in their underwear, Helen and Robin in black and Charlotte in white. Helen took off her watch and earrings and Charlotte her necklace.

With Charlotte and Helen's help, Robin made her way to the shower, they helped the blonde get rid of her underwear and took off their own. With Helen in front of Robin and Charlotte at her back to keep the blonde upright, they turned on the water and washed each other's bodies carefully, mindful of the other women's injuries.

Hands resting on Helen's hips, Robin watched the brunette wash her front and could see her arousal, pulse jumping in her neck. Itching to feel Helen tight, she leaned in and captured the brunette's mouth in a slow kiss, the lack of high heels making them almost eye level. Eyes closed, Robin let her tongue stroke with Helen's who returned the kiss, their bodies pressed together. She admired the brunette's strength, the way she hadn't given up and freed herself and the others with her resourcefulness. And she felt really good against herself, her rock-hard nipples poking into her breasts above her own, her hands caressing her wet skin.

Wanting in on the action since she was the one who made Helen stay, Charlotte cupped Robin's breasts and Helen's in the process since they were mashed together. She made both of them groan and they ended the kiss, Helen leaning forward to kiss her once again, letting their tongues tangle while Charlotte's hands caressed both their nipples, having pushed her hands between them. They didn't really get any washing done but none of them seemed to mind if their urgent hands were any indication. The occasional groan of pain from Robin when one of them brushed her side was interesting to listen to and Charlotte continued to tease them with her fingers as she kissed Helen.

Helen enjoyed kissing Robin after their rough start and couldn't help but groan when Charlotte's skilled fingers stroked their nipples, taking over from Robin. The blonde leaned forward and kissed and licked her neck, making her shiver as her own hands cupped her butt to knead it firmly. Since Robin was pressed against her so tightly, she could feel her tremble and knew it had nothing to do with their caresses. Knowing that they should probably finish up in the shower, Helen ended the kiss with Charlotte and grabbed the shampoo to start and wash Robin's hair reaching below her ears.

It didn't take long for them to wash each other, bodies and hair and then dry each other off with soft towels. Charlotte and Helen helped Robin back to the bed and they all got comfortable with Helen in the middle, not bothering to get dressed.

"I don't think I'm going to make you my dog as I said earlier," Robin mumbled as she once again kissed Helen's neck while she was busy kissing Charlotte and her hand caressed along the brunette's body. "I'll just enjoy your sexy body to the fullest." Kissing from Helen's neck to her chest, she closed her mouth around a nipple and suckled at it hungrily making the brunette groan and arch and shiver.

Having two young women worship her was an intoxicating feeling as her hand stroked through Robin's hair to cup her head gently. She hadn't thought she would end up in bed with the blonde after she had hit her to begin with but she found the younger Abnormal very attractive. She liked the way Robin teased her breast and reacted to her tender caresses, opening her legs when her hand reached her mound. Charlotte had been firm in that she wanted Helen to stay a day or so but she was more of the passive type which is why she just kissed Helen right now. Letting her hand stroke along the professor's back, she cupped her butt to massage it firmly, fingers stroking between her legs which made her open them. The groan from Robin as the leg touched her injured side made Helen flinch.

"I am sorry," she mumbled against Charlotte's lips and closed her hand in Robin's hair. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, my Queen," Robin returned with a grin and stroked her fingers through Helen's velvety wetness which made her moan in pleasure. "I know it's not intentional." She enjoyed Helen's shiver and jerk as she flicked her fingers over her clit and wished she was alone with the brit.

"Why do you call me that?" Helen asked with a groan as Robin pushed one of her fingers into her and arched and shivered at the pleasurable feeling, capturing the blonde's mouth in a hungry kiss, her channel clenching around the tenderly intrusive digit.

Listening to their conversation, Charlotte moved into the fingers stroking her folds from behind and felt herself drip, totally turned on by the brunette. Her strength and relentless way of defeating the attackers was so very hot, the way she hadn't given up until they were gone. Attaching her mouth to Helen's neck now while she kissed the blonde, Charlotte enjoyed the brunette's moans and movements as she ground into the blonde's hand between her legs. She cupped a breast and toyed with Helen's nipple making the brunette arch and moan.

"It's how you appeared to me from the moment I heard you speak," Robin whispered into the kiss and continued to let her tongue dance with Helen's while she added another finger, drawing sexy lewd noises in the brit's wetness which was so very hot. "You're so elegant and regal."

"I didn't think we would end up in bed together though you wanted to make me your dog," Helen mumbled into Robin's mouth and clenched and squeezed her fingers each time they were deep inside of her. "Mmmmmmm… this feels really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Robin returned, ending the kiss and trailed her lips down the brunette's neck, along her chest and farther down until she reached her mound, breathing in Helen's intoxicating, musky scent. "I hope you'll like this as well," she said, looking up at the older Abnormal and moved in to lick her clit, fingers deep inside of her, wiggling slightly.

Hand still in Robin's hair, Helen arched at the wonderful feeling of her tongue flicking over and around her clit, dripping around the blonde's fingers. "Charlotte, straddle me," she instructed and pulled the other brunette up until she could lick her the way Robin did with her and pretty expertly at that.

Loving Helen's taste and scent, Robin pulled her drenched fingers from the brit and licked through her folds hungrily, letting her tongue push into Helen as deep as it would go. Helen's hand in her hair tightened as she watched the brunette with her other hand wrapped around Charlotte's thigh, lick the the professor eagerly and started to flick her fingers over and around her clit. Following her movements as the brit gyrated into her tongue, Robin enjoyed her pleasure-filled moans and the shivers rocking through her sexy body as she continued to lick through and into Helen. Her taste was even more intoxicating than just her scent and she felt herself drip, wanting to feel Helen lick her as well. She hoped the brunette would be willing to reciprocate and she pushed her hands against Helen's thighs when she wanted to close them as her pleasure rose fast.

Charlotte had hoped that Helen would be a good lover and she exceeded her expectations by far, obviously having experience in making love to a woman. It felt wonderful how she licked through her, into her and she clenched around the skillful muscle as she dripped, shivering and trembling with her hands braced on Helen's breasts. She wasn't able to do anything but enjoy Helen's caresses, grinding into her tongue as she arched and moaned, head leaned back and eyes closed to relish the sensations. The other brunette's own moans and groans vibrated against her folds as Helen enjoyed being eaten out by Robin, hardly able to keep pleasuring her because she arched and squirmed from the blonde's ministrations.

Bucking, Helen was ready to come from Robin's licking, her fingers at her clit and clenched her hand in the blonde's hair tightly, latching onto Charlotte's little bundle of nerves to make her come as well. She enjoyed the professor's loud moans of pleasure as she climaxed and licked up her sweet juices before she herself orgasmed hard on Robin's tongue, moaning loudly, clamping down around the curious muscle. She groaned from her drinking up her juices and licking into her as she panted, the pleasure raging through her entire body. Shivering she pulled Robin up by her hair gently and as Charlotte climbed off of her, pulled the young Abnormal in to kiss her hungrily, groaning from tasting herself in the blonde's mouth while their tongues dueled and tangled hotly.

Robin groaned when Helen pushed her onto her back, mostly because her side hurt but this time the brit didn't apologize. Locking eyes with Helen, she smiled as the brunette moved on top of her and kissed her languidly, tongues tangling and dancing. A huff from Charlotte made them end their kiss, look at her and Robin gesture for the professor to straddle her while Helen trailed kisses down her neck and chest. It felt wonderful when Helen closed her skilled mouth around one of her nipples to suck at it, lick it and flick her tongue over and around it. With one hand around Charlotte's thigh and the other in Helen's luxurious mane, Robin pulled the professor down and started to lick through her folds making her shiver and moan. Charlotte tasted good but she had to admit to herself that she liked Helen's unique flavor better probably since she was more attracted to the brit. In spite of everything that had happened, she was happy to be able to spend time with the older woman and it suddenly occurred to her that she had nowhere to go, no one to rely on anymore.

The last time Helen had done this was with Sam and Jack and she suddenly missed them with a vengeance as she licked and suckled at Robin's breasts, caressing them with her tongue and mouth. Robin obviously felt the shift in mood and stroked her head tenderly, hand in her hair while she licked into Charlotte and flicked her tongue over and around her clit which made the professor jerk each time, moaning in pleasure. Thinking she had indulged in Robin's breasts enough, Helen kissed her way down her body gently and, opening her legs with tender hands, took her first slow swipe which she really liked. The moan she elicited from Robin was music to her ears and she started to lick through her folds in earnest now, pushing her tongue into the blonde and wiggle it against her front wall. The jerks and moans and groans from the younger Abnormal were interesting to experience and she held her down with her hands resting against Robin's thighs. The blonde was enjoying herself if her pleasure-filled moans and her grinding was any indication and Helen was proud of herself that she hadn't lost her touch. Licking up Robin's warm dripping juices eagerly, Helen groaned and wished Jack was there to take her from behind. Closing her mouth around Robin's clit, Helen suckled and flicked it gently, enjoying the younger woman's lustful moans and the tightening of her hand in her hair.

Charlotte could feel that Robin was really into the way Helen pleasured her since her ministrations of licking her became full of ardor and her moans ever louder. Robin's movements into Helen were erratic and she could see and hear the blonde was ready to come which made her latch onto Charlotte's clit now. Jerking, she bucked into Robin, moaning loudly herself and the pleasure coursed through her hotly as she came hard, Robin stopping her caresses to enjoy her own orgasm fully.

Helen was really great at this, obviously having a lot of experience in making love to a woman and Robin now took a hold of her head with her other hand as well. Arching with her eyes screwed shut, she felt Charlotte move off of her and lay down next to them. Shivers went through her body as the pleasure reached its climax from Helen's skillful ministrations, licking and flicking her clit, suckling at it and thrusting into her dripping depths with that skilled muscle. She herself had experience with making love to women as well and this was an outstanding example as her pleasure raged through her like wildfire with her forceful orgasm. It was an earth shattering climax as Helen drank up her juices thirstily, holding her still while she bucked and shivered, panting hard with her back arched hard. Pulling at Helen's head gently, she made the older Abnormal move up her trembling body so she could kiss the brit hungrily. Tasting herself in Helen's mouth made Robin groan, wrapping her arms and legs around the beautiful fit body of the brunette who felt great on top of her. She let her tongue duel and dance with Helen's fiercely, still totally hot for the brunette and Helen felt it from her grinding and the urgent way she pulled the brit closer.

"You need to come again, don't you?" Helen asked quietly, looking down at the blonde with an affectionate smile and brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead. "Charlotte…" She stopped seeing the other brunette fast asleep next to them, obviously exhausted from her orgasms. "I think… I can help you there," she mumbled and kissed the younger woman again, tenderly which she reciprocated eagerly.

Continuing to kiss Robin, Helen used her leg to trap the blonde's and with her weight resting on her uninjured side, opened her wide so she had free access to her drenched folds. With a gentle finger, she stroked through Robin's velvety wetness making her shiver and groan in pleasure. She loved the arch as she pushed a gentle finger into Robin's tight depths, her channel clenching as Helen explored her tenderly, deeply. Robin moaned into their kiss, pulling at her ever more urgently as she now held a slow rhythm of in and out, shivering and moving into her finger. The tight clenching of her inner muscles showed her that she needed more and she added another gentle finger, wiggling them when she was deep inside the blonde which made her arch and moan.

"Mmmmmm.... you're so very responsive," Helen mumbled against Robin's lips and let her thumb flick over her swollen clit, making her jerk and groan. "I'm happy you're not dead… I would have missed a lot without you."

"Me, too," Robin returned, groaning it out and held the brit tight against her hot, trembling body, arching and moaning with every slow thrust of Helen's deft fingers into her as they kissed again.

Helen was one of the more experienced lovers she had so far, sensing what she needed and giving it to her as she dripped around those nimble fingers. The older woman drew hot, lewd noises in her wetness, making her jerk and groan every time she flicked her clit with her thumb, in an unpredictable pattern which kept her on her toes so to speak. She panted harder and harder, closing in on her orgasm once again from Helen's expert ministrations and she moaned and arched, ending the kiss with her eyes still closed. Her channel clenched around those skillful digits tighter and tighter and Helen thrust into her faster, pressing her thumb against her clit which she rubbed with her cunning movements. Feeling Helen's gaze on her, she hoped the older woman liked what she saw as she shattered in the brunette's arms in a second forceful climax.

Robin was beautiful in the throes of passion, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open to breathe hard, body bucking and trembling as her channel clamped down hard around her fingers deep inside the blonde. Leaning in, she kissed her deeply, swallowing her tiny mewls and groans as Robin calmed down slowly, body relaxing and her tight grip loosening. She was turned on again herself, knowing how it could be with this circle of pleasure and she grinned which Robin noticed, opening her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Robin asked, her channel relaxing around Helen's fingers as she stretched languidly, smiling.

Shrugging, Helen pulled her fingers out of the blonde gently with a groan from her and kissed her for a moment. "Oh… it's just that hearing and seeing your pleasure turned me on again."

"Yes, it's a vicious cycle," Robin said, grinning wickedly and pushed Helen onto her back again. "You can tell me to stop any time though," she mumbled and kissed the brunette fiercely.

Shaking her head, Helen ended the kiss. "Not going to happen," she countered and pulled the blonde in once more, never in her wildest dreams having thought she would end up making Robin come again and again when she had stepped off the plane with her team. "Turn around, Robin," Helen instructed and showed her dimpled smile when the blonde gazed at her with her head tilted. "You can't tell me you're satisfied already."

When Robin was straddling her head, Helen was careful with her bruised side and pulled her in to lick the blonde eagerly once again. Another round of lovemaking ensued and it wasn't the last for the day as they took turns over and over while Charlotte slept next to them blissfully unaware.

~~*~~*~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please!
> 
> If you're interested in contacting me:  
> Instagram @tanjadroverson  
> Twitter @TanjaDroverson  
> EMail tanja.droverson@hotmail.com


End file.
